


ILLUSION

by 盐渍虎鲸 (Neleve)



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Bottom Kagami Arata, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neleve/pseuds/%E7%9B%90%E6%B8%8D%E8%99%8E%E9%B2%B8
Summary: 天加，部分灵感及设定借鉴游戏《Sweet Pool》。（本来要写猎奇血腥的，最后却变傻白甜烂尾结局，如果感觉剧情急转直下（或上），那都很正常，毕竟最近写文心情都随着当天MHW打猎有没有出好东西而上下浮动……）





	1. Chapter 1

他扑过去挡在岬身前，异虫的鳞粉劈头盖脸地落下来，他下意识地闭了闭眼睛，后面传来岬的惊呼：“加贺美！”

“退后。”加贺美新抬手抹掉了脸上那些紫红色的鳞粉，连一个眼神都没有给她，“回车上！这里交给我。”

岬一秒也没有犹豫，不顾腿上的伤口还在流血，咬着牙飞快爬起来，跌跌撞撞地回到了指挥车上，又猛地关上车门。田所先生见她平安无事，不着痕迹地松了一口气，随后立刻通过通讯设备喊道：“Gatack！打倒它！”

加贺美没有说话，他只是微微点了点头，随即抬手抓住向他疾速飞来的Zecter，准确地按进腰带的凹槽里，“变身！”

金属装甲以装配了Zecter的骑士腰带为中心，迅速地呈鳞片状延展，并覆盖住加贺美的全身。这个由ZECT主持研发的第三代骑士系统不负其“战神”之名，不仅有着强悍的战力，外形也散发一种不可言说的凶暴气息。

装备完毕的加贺美猛地转身抬腿，蹬开几只扑上来的幼虫；同时，他利落地扳动了Zecter上的Clock Up装置，带着颗粒感的电子音随即响起。在「CAST-OFF」这个奇怪词组的最后一个音节落下时，身上厚重的装甲外壳自动掀起，下一秒向四周迸射开来。之前被他踢倒在地上的幼虫爬起来，还没来得及站稳，就再次被激射而来的装甲碎片击倒。

尚未蜕皮的幼虫防御力不及成虫，其中有一只连忙拟态成被自己杀死的幼童，用稚嫩的声音对着加贺美求饶，“哥哥！求求你了，不要杀我！”

回应它的，却是来自Gatack的又一记重击。

“……不要用这种样子出现在我的面前！”加贺美愤怒地压低了声音，三两下解决掉这只维持着人类小孩形态的异虫，任其就此爆炸消散。

——在成为「Gatack」的适格者后，加贺美的确有什么地方变得不一样了。看着外面的岬有些出神地想道。

战斗和往常一样，很快就结束了。等加贺美解除装甲后，岬习惯性地想要去查看他的状态；除了一定会有的擦伤和淤青之外，还伴有轻微的肌肉拉伤，但万幸的是骨头没有受伤。确认过后，岬一边在键盘上敲敲打打，一边说道，“加贺美……刚刚，真是多亏你了。”她转过头来，爽快地道谢，“谢谢。”

“啊，没、没什么。”脱离了骑士系统的加贺美也迅速褪去了那种慑人心魄的冷酷感，收到道谢的他有些不好意思，急忙转移了话题，“对了，还有需要处理的数据吗？让我来帮你吧！”

说着，他将视线投向了岬面前的屏幕。出乎他所料的，那上面显示的并不是异虫的数据资料，而是与他相关的一些文字记录。岬并不避讳他，将最后几行字敲完，按下发送，“现在异虫数据都有自动采集，我的记录对象已经从异虫变成你了。”她顿了顿，“虽然你现在似乎和Gatack相处得不错，但不要忘了，在这之前有很多人因为试用Gatack系统身受重伤、甚至濒临死亡……其中也包括你，加贺美君。”

曾经也因试用Gatack而受伤的田所修一接话道，“Gatack是现存最强的骑士系统，而你是好不容易才出现的适格者，本部很在意你的身心状况……我们收到了指令，要在你每次战斗时采集数据，再附上文字简报提交给本部。”

能被ZECT这么密切地关注，加贺美心想，这真是比异虫还高的待遇了。尽管对这种观察感到少许不适，但田所先生和岬小姐只是在奉命行事罢了——他最后还是忍下了已经蹦到嘴边的抗议。

田所修一大概是看出了他竭力隐藏的那一点情绪，适时出声安抚：“加贺美，今天也辛苦了。回去休息吧。”

“……是。”他临走前看了一眼岬腿上堪堪止住血的伤口，欲言又止。岬注意到他的视线，马上就明白了他的意思。

在两人共事的早期，岬的确看加贺美不太顺眼：一个性格毛躁、一根筋、有些冒失的新人——还是个被塞到他们团队里的关系户；但随着时间过去，无数次共患难的他们早已变成了很好的朋友，在结束工作后，两人总是会一起找个拉面摊坐下来，一边闲聊一边填饱肚子。这不知不觉变成了他们两人共有的一个习惯。

“抱歉，这个样子……”岬抿了抿嘴角，“看来今天不能一起去吃拉面了。”

“啊，不是，我……”加贺美懊恼着自己的词不达意，“我没有不满的意思，你记得回去好好包扎。嗯……早点好起来？”

“好。”岬笑起来，“知道了，你也是啊，加贺美。”

告别了田所先生和岬之后，加贺美抬腿跨上了配合Gatack系统开发的重型机车，又仔仔细细地给自己戴上头盔。已经发动的机车发出一阵轰鸣声，加贺美用鞋跟将边撑踢回原位，随即松开刹车，迅速地驶离了原地。

无处可去的加贺美在公路上漫无目的地游荡着，车速不快不慢，有一点不甚明显的风从头盔的缝隙里吹进来，将他最近长了不少的刘海微微掀起。

在当上ZECT的实习队员之前，他曾经因为弟弟失踪的事，与身为警视总监却对此毫不作为的父亲争执不断。最后加贺美选择离开家里，在中断学业后，以一种有些狼狈和滑稽的姿态开始了新的生活。然而实习队员的工作时间虽然相对稳定，薪水却不算多么丰厚，在拒绝了父亲提供的济援助后，他不得不将业余时间都利用起来，去餐馆兼职以维持生活。

但成为Gatack的适格者后，要随时保持着待机状态的加贺美自然就无法继续兼职了，店里人手本来就不多，在他带着难堪的心情提出离职时，身为店主的弓子姐却笑着说没关系，还让加贺美有空多回来看看。

——现在过去，应该不会影响生意吧？

这么想着的加贺美没考虑几秒，就按住把手、脚尖轻踩刹车，同时猛地拧转车头，换了一个方向疾驰而去。

不巧的是，当他到达餐馆时，才得知弓子姐前段时间中了抽奖，目前人已经躺在豪华游轮的甲板上晒太阳了。尽管他有些失望，还是笑着向厨房里的小煦打了个招呼，随后看向坐在一旁的男人：“喂，天道，你怎么在这里？”

天道总司看了他一眼，却没有回答他的问题，“喂，加贺美，你脖子上那是什么？”

加贺美愣了一下，“啊？”

天道轻啧一声，径直抬手摸向加贺美的颈侧；当他收回手时，指腹上就多了些紫红色的粉末，他向加贺美示意：“这个。”

“……啊，”加贺美下意识地重复了一遍天道刚刚的动作，随后又搓了搓手指，一丁点细碎的粉末从他指间簌簌地落下，“我还以为都擦掉了呢。”

“不是吧，”天道似乎明白了什么，他露出微妙的嫌恶表情，将椅子挪得远了些，“异虫的东西？”

“对。”加贺美早就习惯了对方时不时就会冒头的洁癖属性，倒也不在意他的表现，“没来得及清理。”

在天道用纸巾仔细地擦拭手指的时候，小煦给他端来了今天的例餐，加贺美连忙对她露出一个大大的笑容，“谢谢你，小煦！”

“……嗯。”向来有些寡言的日下部煦看了他好几眼，才略显艰难地小声说道，“不用……客气？”

“小煦？”加贺美注意到她的不对劲，问道：“怎么了，是发生了什么事吗？”

小煦将托盘紧紧地扣在怀里，“加贺美，有点奇怪啊。”她似乎是在寻找合适的形容，“你的、气味……？气息？”

“离那家伙远点，小煦。”旁边的天道打断了他们的对话，“谁知道那些鳞粉有什么作用。”

加贺美撇了撇嘴，却没有反驳天道的话；等小煦回到厨房后，他低着头，一边用叉子卷意粉，一边随口和天道闲聊，“对了，你最近难道没发现什么不对劲的地方吗？”

“现在最不对劲的人就是你，”天道扭过脸去，”不要和我说话，粉末都飘到这边来了。”

“异虫出现的频率变低了，”加贺美自顾自地说道，“天道，怎么办，我可能快要失业了。”

两人有一搭没一搭地说着话，内容从异虫到骑士系统的调试、又跳到田所先生打算辞职回家卖荞麦面，其中还偶尔穿插着“养的盆栽快死了要不要试着给它施肥”，“ZECT会不会给退役的骑士发退休金”等话题；旁人听着觉得天南地北、鸡同鸭讲，但熟悉他们的人对此倒是见怪不怪——天道总司和加贺美新，是彼此信任、连生命都可以交付给对方的挚友。在后厨里的小煦一边听着他们的谈话声，一边处理食材，心下十分安定。

过了一会儿，加贺美突然探头进来，“啊，抱歉，会打扰你吗？我想来倒一下水。”

“嗯，没关系。”她露出一个小小的笑容，“都在原来的地方。”

加贺美熟门熟路地倒了水，站在原地就灌完了一整杯；他似乎还觉得不够，又开始喝第二杯。

等小煦发现不对的时候，加贺美已经接连喝了好几杯水了；她走上前，按住了加贺美还在倒水的手，皱眉问道，“你怎么了？”

加贺美愣了好几秒才反应过来。他不由自主地深呼吸几次，又拽松了自己的领带，摸着喉咙含糊道，“我……有点渴？”

小煦见他这样，果断地转身走出后厨，向自己的哥哥寻求帮助：“加贺美好像有点不对劲。”

“……真是的，”天道闻言轻叹一声，他站起身说，“知道了，我去看看他。”

加贺美感觉自己的喉咙快着火了。

无论喝多少水，那种令人抓狂的干渴感都没有一点减轻的迹象，反而愈演愈烈；更不妙的是，明明现在天气并不热，他还是一直在大量流汗。

从小煦走出去到天道走进来的这段时间里，他甚至开始出现了脱水的征兆。他没有力气站着了，视野里全是朦胧的重影，脑子渐渐变得比身体还要沉重。

天道进来时，看到的就是加贺美面色发白地蜷在地上，一副不省人事的样子；他第一反应是制止了后面想要跟进来的小煦，然后大步冲过去，扶起了加贺美的头，“喂，加贺美！”他意识到对方可能有些缺氧，又伸手去解开他衬衫最上面的几颗纽扣，“加贺美，听得到我说话吗？振作一点！”

“我联系了岬小姐。”小煦在外面小声报备着，“她说马上就到……关店的牌子我也挂出去了。”

在这种紧急状况下，天道甚至没有余裕去夸赞自己妹妹的机敏和聪慧了。他一个用力，就把加贺美打横抱了起来——幸亏两人平日都训练有素，不会出现一方超重或是另一方抱不起来的尴尬情况。尽管天道嘴上在抱怨着加贺美的体重，但他将人平放在更加通风的大厅地上时，表情看上去依然十分游刃有余。在伸手去脱加贺美被汗水浸湿的西装外套的时候，天道还不忘嘱咐妹妹转过身去，“免得你看到些不该看的东西。”他这么说道。

岬的响应速度十分快。她和田所先生带着ZECT专属的医疗小组赶到时，天道才堪堪脱掉加贺美的衬衫。

“异虫。”岬目送着加贺美被送进病室，用近乎喃喃自语的声音说：“是我的错……”

“是那个鳞粉吧。”天道用肯定的语气说道。

“那本来是冲着我来的，加贺美替我挡住了。”

“真是他的风格呢。”

“……”岬沉默了，她扶在玻璃上的手渐渐用力，最后紧紧地攥成拳头。

至此，一直目不斜视地天道终于转头看向了岬，他的余光瞥到岬腿上的绷带，淡淡地开口，“那家伙不会后悔的。”

陷入了某种情绪的岬勉强扯起嘴角，算是附和了他的说法。随即她试图打起精神来，开始向天道讲述今天的事情经过。

“只袭击女性的异虫？”天道挑了挑眉。

“对，而且年龄都介乎二十到三十岁之间。”岬说，“根据受害者的尸检报告……我们怀疑它是在——”她放低了声音，“是在挑选育龄女性作为孵化异虫的母体。”

“……没记错的话，那个生产和孵化虫卵的工厂早就没了吧。”天道看着她，“而且还是加贺美亲手销毁的。”

“的确是这样没错。”岬有些困难地说道，“事实上，这只异虫也不是真正意义上的……”说到这里，她就顿住了。对天道的经历有所耳闻的她斟酌了一会儿语气，试图委婉一些：“天道君……它第一次拟态的人类，是一个孕妇。”

天道的表情立刻有了些变化。

他幼时曾经亲眼目睹了双亲被杀害的全部过程。杀死并拟态成他父母的，正是某种自称为「原虫」的异虫。当时他的母亲已经有孕，而原虫的拟态完美地还原了这一状态——他的妹妹日下部煦就是这么诞生的。

想到这里，他语气有些不善，“……继续。”

岬看了看他的神色，“但它拟态的那位孕妇……怀的是死胎，因此它并不能真的孕育出生命来……”

“在迁怒吗？”天道轻声说道。

出乎意料的，岬摇了摇头，“不是这样的。”她说，“我们推测，它、或者说那位孕妇，因为不甘心孩子就此夭折，在被拟态的时候，属于人类的执念压过了异虫的本能……她想要把孩子生下来。”

说到这里，她突然意识到：如果当时加贺美没有冲出来，恐怕她的下场也不会好到哪里去。

“被它袭击过的女性不会马上死亡。异虫会等待一段时间，再去将她们都杀掉，受害人的下腹无一例外地都被切开……就像——”

剖腹产。天道皱着眉，“它放了什么东西进去？”

“暂时推测是发育不完全的异虫卵。”

“……多少？”

“已经发现的尸体就有二十具以上，无法确定是不是还有更多受害者。”

“你们有找到它拿出来的东西吗？”

岬叹了一口气，“没有。”她说，“这并不是我们在找借口推脱什么，而是真的没有……留在受害人体内的都只有一点破碎的组织，都已经被拿去研究了。”

天道看向她，正要说些什么，就看到有医护人员从加贺美的病室里走了出来。

那位医护人员一出门，就对上了紧迫盯人的三双眼睛——田所先生也快步走了过来。

医护人员见此摘下了口罩，总算带来了一个好消息。

“他醒了。”


	2. Chapter 2

加贺美的确醒了。

他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，好不容易才终于想起站在床边的三人是谁，刚想要抬手打个招呼，就发现自己的手背已经扎上了吊针。

“高烧、脱水，没有别的了。”天道放下了检查报告，“恭喜你，加贺美。”

恭喜……？他可能真的在发烧，脑子像是被人蒙上了几层白纱，感觉浑浑噩噩的，想什么都要慢好几拍才能反应过来。

岬还在翻阅那份报告，反复确认加贺美体内没有多出什么不该有的东西之后，她一直高高提起的心总算是放了下来。

“毕竟生理构造不一样……医生说你的高热和脱水都是身体的排异反应，很快就会恢复过来的。”田所先生轻拍加贺美的肩头，“安心休养吧。”

“好、好的。”他糊里糊涂地应了一声。

田所先生和岬还有其他任务，没过多久就离开了。

加贺美一直半睡半醒，他感觉到医护人员在输液结束后就拔掉了他左手上的针，似乎有什么人说了句：“稍微按压一下，五分钟左右。”

随后，针口处都传来一阵轻轻的重量，他费劲地睁开眼睛，看到发现有人用手指捏着他的手掌，拇指正好按在手背的创可贴上；加贺美顺着手向上看，天道总司的脸就出现在他的视线里。

“你那是什么表情？”天道敏锐地注意到了他的目光，“可别误会了。”

“……哦，是天道……”随着药效发作，加贺美的意识慢慢地回笼了，“我想回家。”

“这幅样子还想去哪里？”天道说着，拿捏着他伤口的手稍稍用力，以示警告，“你就老实呆着吧。”

浓重的消毒水气味让加贺美有些想吐，他皱着眉，放慢了声音重复道：“我想回家……这里的味道让我更不舒服。”

天道观察了他一会儿，“好吧。”随后松开手掌，将他扶了起来。

反正都是静养，回家躺着也是一样的。医生给加贺美开了一些药，并仔细地贴好了服用标签，天道看了加贺美依然有些苍白的脸色，果断地伸出手，面无表情地替他接过了药。

天道总司站在加贺美独居的公寓门前，突然意识到一件事：两人认识的时间说长不长，说短不短，加贺美来过他家不知道多少次，自己却是第一次来这里。

“钥匙……”加贺美摸了摸身上的口袋，“呃！”

“哦——没带吗？”饶有兴致地观察周围的天道挑眉，“真是的，果然不应该对你抱有什么期待。”

“明明一直都放口袋里的……”加贺美低声嘟囔着，“什么时候掉的？”他抬起头，“稍等，我去联——天道？！”

不知何时已经将锁撬开的天道站在玄关里，“小看你了啊，加贺美，”他自顾自地从鞋柜里拿出了一双干净的室内拖鞋，“意外地很整洁呢。”

“你……你怎么进来的！”加贺美头皮发麻，连忙跟进去，随手关上了门，“笨蛋！走廊上可是有监控的！”

“区区一个门锁，”天道竖起食指，“我可是要行天之道的男——”

“好了好了知道了……”加贺美及时将他的手抓了下来，有气无力地说，“拜托，别乱来啊……”

比起天道的家，加贺美的公寓面积简直能用逼仄来形容。面对着天道四处打量的目光，加贺美倒是表现得很坦然，一来他本身家境殷实，二来天道总司也不是会在意这些的人。

果然，天道很快就收回了视线，又分别给自己和加贺美倒了杯水——他再怎么样也不会要求一个病人招待自己的。

不久前才把自己折腾得浑身是汗的加贺美去洗澡了，本来要就此道别的天道看他脚步还有些虚浮，想了想还是决定留下来，至少要等到加贺美躺下才行。目送着加贺美进入浴室之后，他一边用手机给其他人报平安，一边注意着浴室那边的动静。

窸窣声、水声、咳嗽声……应该没什么问题——这个念头刚冒出来，下一秒天道就听到里面传来一声钝响。

“……喂！”天道走上前，敲了敲浴室的门，“加贺美，你还好吧？”说话的同时，他的手已经放在了门把手上，“加贺美？”他等了几秒，见里面还是没有回应，手上立刻开始发力，打算就此破门而入。

“咳、咳没没事！”加贺美的声音适时响起，“你别进来！”

“刚刚那是什么声音，”他依然没松手，“你摔倒了？”

加贺美似乎有些慌乱：“不是！不是！是东西掉下来了！”隔着门墙和水汽的声音听起来十分沉闷，“总之我没事，没有晕倒……也没有别的！真的没有。”

“是吗？”天道不置可否地挑起眉，“那好吧。”

浴室里的加贺美听着走远了一些的脚步声，总算是放下心来，长长地舒了一口气。他依靠在门上，余光里瞥到旁边的地板，只感到一阵凉意窜上脊椎。

想到天道还在外面，加贺美咬咬牙，强撑着站了起来；他的手微微颤抖着，将地上散落的东西一一捡起，随后扔进马桶里全部冲掉。随后他用最后的力气清理了自己，胡乱擦两把头发就套上衣服走了出去。

“出来了啊。”天道站起身来，伸出手要扶他。加贺美没有拒绝他的好意，然而天道的手才刚刚触碰到他裸露的小臂，两人肌肤相触的部分瞬间传来微妙的灼烧感，加贺美猛地抽回了手。

“……抱、抱歉，天道。”加贺美这才反应过来，“呃，我不是……”

天道低头看了看自己的手，又看了看加贺美的皮肤——那上面什么都没有，“静电？”他这么说着，手掌在加贺美面前再次摊开。

加贺美有些犹豫地将自己的手放了上去。这次果然没有任何不适，他松了一口气，看来的确是静电。天道半拖半扶地将他带进卧室，却又在他准备躺下时出声阻止，“……等下。”

去而复返的天道手上拿着一条毛巾，“头发不擦干就躺下，是打算再倒下一次，然后又麻烦别人一次吗？”

尽管嘴上十分不留情，但天道给他擦拭头发的动作堪称温柔。加贺美垂着头，任由对方动作，心里感觉别扭极了。

作为两个男人，他们相处时很少有这么温柔体贴的时刻；大概是他这次来势汹汹的伤病实在令人难以忽视，作为朋友的天道总司也只好拿出最大的耐心来对待他这个病患。

“好了。”天道甚至翻出了吹风机，帮他彻底弄干了头发。这还是他第一次被这样照顾，照顾他的人还是那个天道总司——那种难受的感觉愈发强烈，加贺美迅速躺下，说了声谢谢，又用眼神示意：你可以走了。

“啧。”感觉自己被用完就丢的天道总司翻了个不甚明显的白眼，就这么转身离开了。

加贺美再次醒来的时候，已经是第二天的下午了。他一只手捂着绞痛的腹部，另一只手拽着床单，就这样滚落到地上；纠缠在一起的布料让他寸步难行，那种干渴和灼烧感也再次席卷而来。

手机就在不远处的床头柜上，天道甚至思虑周到地替他连上了充电线，可他眼前阵阵发黑，始终无法准确地抓握到手机。

又要来了吗？他放弃了联系别人的想法，靠着强大的意志力一点点挪向浴室。

只是还没到达，他就感觉到有一些黏腻的液体流到了腿根上，随后是肠道里传来的强烈蠕动感——加贺美颤抖着手，探进睡裤中，果然在后穴附近摸到了一块触感滑腻柔软的异物。他的指尖捻起那块东西，拿出来看了一眼：像是被切成小块的生肉、又像是某种粘膜、或是内脏碎块的东西，上面覆盖着一层像血一样的红褐色粘液，用指腹搓开些许，还能看到原本肉粉色的质地。

这不是加贺美第一次见到这样的东西。

因为这种奇异的事情，他之前就在浴室里经历过一次了。

当时天道在浴室外面听到的闷响，正是他被突如其来的绞痛袭击、不小心摔到地上的声音。

在那短短的几秒钟内，他的身体不受控制地微微痉挛着，并开始排出异物；天道来敲门时，惊慌的他竭力忍着不适感，用背抵住了门，并拒绝对方的进入。与此同时，他的后穴里还在不断地流出肉块，那些红褐色的小肉块像是有着生命一样，在地上用微小的动作蠕动着。这场景实在太过诡异和恶心，无论如何都不能让别人看到——

加贺美胆战心惊地等待着。

值得庆幸的是，随着肉块的排出，他身体上的疼痛也在逐渐减轻；而那些肉块的生命力没有那么顽强，接触到空气后没多久就彻底失去了活性，摸上去的手感不复柔软，变得就像死去多时的虫子一样僵硬。

他不知道这是什么，但应该和那只异虫的鳞粉有关吧。

有些自暴自弃的加贺美蜷缩在地上，干脆等肉块都排泄完了，才爬起来收拾残局。他将肉块捡起来扔到马桶里冲掉，擦干净地板，又简单地冲了个澡。等他回到房间里，打算用手机点外卖时，才发现自己错过了不少联络。

最新的一条信息是岬发来的。她贴心地发来了他的体检报告，问他的身体状况如何，又告诉他，对抗异虫的工作不用担心，他们暂时会和其他骑士合作，让他好好休息。

加贺美一一回复过后，才点开了那份体检报告。

高烧、脱水、激素水平紊乱，还有排异反应。上面写的东西和他那时听到的并没有什么出入，加贺美又往下翻了翻，看到ZECT给他做的一系列检查，最后得出的结论是，他的体内没有任何异常情况……然而加贺美想到那些诡异的肉块，不由得打了个寒颤。

那只异虫的资料，他当然也是知道的。没能出生的孩子、被开膛破肚的女性受害者、残留的组织碎块……

加贺美皱着眉，按在下腹上的手无意识地收紧。他保持着这个姿势，在原地不知道站了多久，最后才苦恼地轻叹一声，用极其缓慢的动作，一点一点松开了那个攥紧的拳头。

*

前前后后休养了将近一周的加贺美新回来了。

“真的没关系了吗？”岬问他。

“嗯！你看，”加贺美拍了拍自己的胸膛，“退烧就没事了！”

“是吗……”岬上下打量他，总觉得对方似乎又变得不太一样了；然而车外面的战况不由得她再多想什么，只能点点头，“交给你了，加贺美！”

留在车里的田所修一仔细地看着加贺美战斗的影像，随着时间的流逝，他眉间那几道皱起的严肃纹路也在渐渐地加深。战斗有惊无险地结束，加贺美解除了装甲，任由Gatack Zecter从自己手中飞走，一转身就对上了田所先生那张能止小儿夜啼的脸。

“加贺美，”田所修一开口了，“你跟我来。”

“欸？”不明所以的加贺美跟在他身后回到车里，田所先生却没有理会他，径直对岬命令道：“去医院。”

“等等！田所先生？”加贺美睁大了眼睛，他还想要说些什么，就听到田所先生说，“再去做一次检查吧，加贺美。”

加贺美悚然不已，试图回绝他，“我真的没事了……”

田所修一却不吃他这一套，“这是命令。”

“……我、”加贺美嘴唇张合着，“可是……”

在两人争执期间，岬已经一路超速，利落地驶到了目的地门口。加贺美百口莫辩，甚至想要装作肚子痛逃跑，但最后还是被强行押进了病室。

“和过去的记录相比，你的速度、力量、反应能力……全部都下降了。”田所修一皱着眉，语气严肃地说，“加贺美，你真的觉得自己痊愈了吗？”

刚被按着抽了一些血的加贺美仰躺在病床上，他看着田所先生隐含担忧和关心的表情，突然开始犹豫要不要把在自己身上发生的事都说出来。

他不信任ZECT——尽管他的父亲也是这个组织的创始人之一，但他经历过太多事情，也看到了这个组织背后潜藏极深的黑暗，甚至亲身经历过背叛和阴谋。加贺美之所以愿意在那场大战后，继续留在ZECT、并化身成Gatack去战斗，绝不是因为「信任」——他只是为了履行承诺，担负起自己的责任罢了。

“是真的好了，”他藏在被子下的另一只手攥紧床单，“大概是身体还没有彻底恢复过来吧。”

尽管加贺美表现得十分镇定，但他知道，一旦检查出任何异常，恐怕他今天就无法离开这里了。思来想去，他偷偷用手机给天道传了一条短信，随后就在忐忑中默默等待着结果的到来。

然而，出乎所有人意料的，加贺美的身体依然被判定为没有异常。加贺美在震惊之余，质疑的声音竟然比田所先生还要大一些——幸好在场没有人注意到这一点。

再三确认过后，田所先生再怎么固执也只能接受这个结果，“虽然没有异常，”他顿了顿，“但你现在的状态也不适合战斗。”

“再休息一段时间吧，加贺美。”

*

“太慢了！”

“痛——！”

加贺美捂住被袭击的额头，有些惊诧地看着眼前的人，“天道？”他接住对方抛来的头盔，“你怎么在这里？”

“……喂。”天道微微眯起眼睛，“不是你求我来的吗？”

“谁求你了！”加贺美这才想起自己不久前还给天道发了条短信，他戴好头盔，毫不客气地坐到机车的后座，“喂，天道，来都来了，你肯定不介意载我一程的吧。”

“哈——”天道发动了车子，“无端端发来一个地址，我还以为有什么要紧事，例如你要死了之类的。”不过这家伙看上去倒是比他想象中还要精神一点。

加贺美犹豫了几秒，“其实也没什么，就是……他们觉得我还是继续休息比较好。”

“是吗。”天道听出了他的停顿，“这下是真的失业了呢，恭喜你，「Gatack」。”

“都说了是休息！休息！”

“既然没工作，不如去餐厅帮忙，小煦一个人忙不过来。”

两人本来在有一搭没一搭地说着话，然而在某次对话之后，加贺美却迟迟没有应答，过了几秒，又猛地用力地抓住了他背后的衣服。

感觉到这点的天道皱起眉，看向后视镜。身后抓挠的力道更大了，几乎是要用手把布料绞断的程度，“……天、天道。”加贺美的声音像是挤出来一样，“能不能快……点……拜托——”

想到之前加贺美突然倒下的样子，天道总司此刻也没有了取笑他的心情。他加快速度，总算在对方彻底晕过去之前再次撬开了公寓的门锁，又将脸色发白、双目紧闭的加贺美扔到了沙发上。

“你这家伙……到底是怎么了？”


	3. Chapter 3

每二十四小时发作一次，时间大概是下午三点前后，每次持续不到十五分钟——加贺美早就把这个规律摸索出来了。

而今天这个规律却突然被打破，提前了好几个小时的发作实在让人猝不及防；在天道把他扔到沙发上时，加贺美的意识已经开始模糊了，他在下腹的剧烈绞痛中隐约感觉到两人的距离被拉近，随后天道开口了。

但他一个字也听不清楚，加贺美晃了晃头，试图发出声音未果，只能用迟缓的口型问道：「什——么——」

“我是说，”天道的嗓音突然变得清晰起来，仿佛是贴着他的耳边在说话，“你——”加贺美感觉到对方凑到自己颈边嗅了一下，“味道变得有点奇怪呢。”

随着天道的接近，他越发感到头晕脑胀，颅骨里的血管像是被人猛烈敲击过一样突突直跳，“天……”他口干舌燥，声音嘶哑又微弱，“天道……”

“嗯？”天道发出一点疑问的声音，而加贺美又热又痛，忍不住伸手推拒，想让他离自己远一点。

肉块已经开始不受控制地排出，他感觉身后湿漉漉的，全是黏腻的液体，不用看都知道那是个什么景象。加贺美想要逃离这里，但手脚乏力，睁眼看到的景象天旋地转，闪烁着大片大片的白光；他有些呼吸困难，本能地仰起了脖子，试图减轻不适感。

对方这半死不活的样子着实不妙，天道皱了皱眉，伸手要给他解开扣得严严实实的衬衫。一时间，室内只有加贺美痛苦的呼吸声和衣料摩擦的簌簌声；然而在手指无意间触碰到加贺美的脖颈时，天道的动作猛地一顿。

指尖上传来一阵令人战栗的微弱电流，天道的眼睛不自然地眨动了一下，微妙的晕眩感涌上大脑，他又眨了眨眼睛。有种奇异的香味袭来，他辨别了一会儿，意识到那是从加贺美身上传来的。他再次伸出的手被猛地抓住，加贺美双眼紧闭，攥着他手指的力度却分毫不减；在两人僵持不下的时候，他眼尖地注意到加贺美身下出现了还在不断延展的大块深色湿痕——还带着淡淡的血腥味。

“加贺美。”他难得放软了声音，“放手。”

“……不要。”加贺美深呼吸几下，终于睁开了眼睛，“我没事了。”

鼻尖嗅到的腥甜气息越发浓重，天道的耐心也所剩无几，他不再顾及对方的感受，直接用体重压制住加贺美，开始剥除那些碍事的衣物。

他问，“ZECT没给你处理伤口？”

随着时间过去，加贺美已经逐渐清醒过来，他连忙按住天道的手，“不是、你——天道，停！”

和天道的Kabuto系统相比，Gatack对适配者体能的要求更高，因此论力量和体能，他是比天道要更强一些的；但是力量退化带来的影响比他想象中还严重，他竟是使足了力气都没能挣脱天道的桎梏，见天道的手已经开始解他的皮带，加贺美涨红着脸大叫，“我真的没事，那不是——喂喂！等等等一下！”

天道顿了顿，随即脸上露出了十分欠揍的促狭笑容，“哦——加贺美，你难道是在害羞吗？”

“个鬼啊！！！”加贺美气急败坏地抬脚踢他，没想到脚踝被天道眼疾手快地攥住。他对接下来可能会发生的状况惊惧不已，下意识地想收回来，但那只手此刻就像铁做的镣铐一样，死死地钳住了他的脚腕。

加贺美挣扎的力度与过去相比堪称微弱，天道丝毫没有察觉到对方的不情愿，动作飞快地将加贺美的裤子扯了下来。

——完了。

加贺美感觉身下一凉，一时间完全无法思考，连心跳都停顿了好几秒。

肉块、粘液、血水……在看到这幅景象的那一瞬间，天道原本还算轻松的表情猛地僵住，眼睛不自觉地睁大了一点，连呼吸都变得断断续续。

“别……别看……”加贺美慢慢回过神来。他既羞耻又痛苦，伸手捂住了脸，语气微弱地恳求道：“天道，别看了……求你……”

天道总司没有说话，也没有放开依然攥住他的手。室内顿时陷入诡异的静默，加贺美像是在等待审判一样忐忑，而天道久久没有给出任何回应，他不安的情绪随着时间逐渐膨胀发酵，最后无意识凝成眼角的几滴泪水，缓缓滑入鬓角里。

这不是他第一次看到加贺美的眼泪。尽管这个软心肠的男人总是显得有些莽撞，也不够成熟冷静，但他活得肆意坦荡，从不认为男人流泪是软弱的表现，一直都是想哭就哭的类型：无论是确认弟弟早已死去的那一天，又或者是被ZECT当做诱饵推出去送死的那一天——他对此早就免疫了。

但现在，见惯了对方哭脸的天道却被这几滴眼泪吓得不轻，回过神来的时候他已经不自觉地松开了手；他的喉结上下滚动着，却连半个音节都挤不出来，甚至有些手足无措。

意识到自己在哭的加贺美干脆放任自我，一边抹掉眼泪，一边胡言乱语。

天道在一堆颠三倒四的词句中挖掘和拼接出事情的真相，他沉默了一会儿，正要开口说些什么，之前那种带着腥臭味的异香骤然变得浓郁了好几倍，猝不及防地扑面而来。

在突如其来的晕眩感中，天道下意识地用力掐上自己的大腿，试图用疼痛来保持清醒。他直觉这不是什么好东西，但在他摇晃着想要起身的时候，一双手揪住了他的衣领，蛮横地将他扯了下去。两人的距离一下被拉得极近，天道眨了眨眼睛，睫毛几乎就要扫上加贺美的鼻尖。

滚烫的呼吸交融着，变成微凉的湿气，轻轻拂过彼此的脸。只有凑近看的时候，天道才发现这家伙的皮肤意外地匀净细腻。但加贺美之前明明就不是注重保养的类型，他疑惑的视线向上扫去，就看到对方哭得有些泛红的眼角。

天道总司的动作一顿，越发感到头晕脑胀，在他身下的加贺美被干渴感淹没，呼吸变得剧烈而急促，无意识地揪紧了手里的布料。

“加贺美……”天道被对方手上的力度拽得向下倒去，他只得轻声叫道，“喂，醒醒！加贺——唔！”

加贺美的嘴唇十分柔软，湿漉漉的，还带着一丝滑腻的触感。天道被这个意外打得措手不及，一时间连呼吸和眨眼都忘了，直到他感觉对方的舌尖舔了自己一下。

如果要形容此刻的感受，他会选“电光火石”这个词——天道终于反应过来，勉强用手肘撑起身体，暂且拉开了距离。只是加贺美似乎失去了理智，迷迷糊糊地叫他的名字，又想将他扯回去。

他应该停下来的。天道眨了眨眼睛，抬手想去要摸加贺美的脸，谁知对方却主动往他手心里凑，像一只渴求主人抚摸的小动物。“加贺美……”他从善如流地捧住加贺美的脸，用最后的耐心问道，“你知道我是谁吗？”

加贺美用湿润的眼神看向他，“天、天道。”

看来还没有完全失去意识。只是还不等他继续发问，加贺美就抬起了膝盖，隔着两层布料蹭上他不知不觉中涨热起来的下身。天道惊得差点原地跳起来，但他的思考有点断断续续的，衣襟也被加贺美牢牢地抓着，完全躲不开。

他毕竟是个健康的男人，平时又没有纵欲的习惯，很快就被弄得心头火起，一把掐住加贺美还想往他衣服里钻的手，底气不足地放了通狠话以示警告。只是被本能控制的加贺美不管不顾，还要在口头上哼哼唧唧地撩拨他，天道用意志力勉力抵抗着那种香味带来的影响，同时又要按住不听话的加贺美，而当他再三阻拦无果之后，天道难得地有些气急败坏起来。

“你这家伙……等醒了可别后悔，”他的呼吸有些粗重，伸手拧住加贺美的脸颊，“记住了，加贺美。”

“这都是你自找的。”

*

他从未设想过，他和加贺美，他们之间。

这是一个真正意义上的亲吻。

天道的舌尖探进对方湿润的口腔，隐约尝到一丝诡异却略带熟悉的甜味，只是现在他的意识不甚清明，无法继续辨别这种熟悉感从何而来。

加贺美极其主动地回应着他的吻，手上不知轻重地拉扯天道的衣服，浑然不觉自己快被剥光的事实。干燥滚烫的掌心覆在他湿凉的皮肤上，加贺美喉咙深处满足的喟叹声来回翻滚、反复挤压，最后变成似是而非的喘息。

等到这个吻终于结束时，他们早就从沙发上双双滚落，在地上形容狼狈地对着彼此赤裸的身体又舔又咬。

这是天道第一次触碰同性的身体，加贺美的肌肉不厚不薄，光滑柔韧、富有弹性，手感意外地好。穿着衣服的时候看不出来，但脱光了之后倒是不错，天道的手意犹未尽逐渐下移，摸上了对方已经开始流水的阴茎。

尽管天道从来没有做过这种事，但作为成年男人，自慰的经验还是有的。他试探着撸动了几下，只是还没用上多少力，加贺美就哀鸣一声，几乎要弹起来，连腿根都开始发抖。对方被触碰时过于敏感的表现激起他的恶趣味，天道用力按住他，又用膝盖分开他下意识想要并拢的双腿。

“天，天道……啊——”加贺美一边叫他的名字，一边扭动身体，像是要逃避这种折磨；但等天道真的停下来之后，又急不可耐地主动挺腰，好让湿淋淋的性器能得到些许抚慰。他浑身无力，感觉自己正在发热，但被天道触碰过的地方却更加滚烫，甚至有种微妙的灼烧感。

在他看不到的地方，他的阴茎正直挺挺地竖着，前端肿胀不已，泛着充血时特有的深红色；流出的前列腺液被天道的手掌带着，涂满了整根肉棒，在上下套弄时发出咕啾咕啾的水声。天道将他的腿根掰开一些，只见他的后穴不断地分泌出透明的液体，入口看上去柔软松弛，仿佛已经做好了被侵犯的准备。

天道没有直接插进去。他用最后的一点理智控制住自己，在加贺美不满又委屈的眼神中拿开了手，随后把手上的液体胡乱地抹到加贺美的股间，在肉穴的皱褶处揉弄了几下，才试探着插入了一根手指。

扩张比他想象中要轻松，那些透明的液体暂时充当了润滑剂，让他的手指能顺利地进出。他一直观察着加贺美的表情，见他似乎没有什么不适，才加入了第二根手指。柔韧的肠肉裹着他的手指，滑溜的触感让他的耐心几乎见底。没过多久他就发现，哪怕自己扩张的动作变得越发粗暴、甚至可以称得上是在蹂躏这副身体时，加贺美的表现依然温顺无比，身下的肉穴也在插弄下一张一合，像是在渴求什么一样。

他忍不住骂了一声，又重复道：“这都是你自找的，加贺美。”

加贺美早就没有思考的余裕了，他感觉到天道将手指抽了出去，随之而来的空虚感和饥渴感让他低声地哭叫起来，要对方快些插进来，将他填满。

天道掐住他的膝弯向上推，让加贺美的整个下身都彻底暴露在他眼前。湿漉漉的穴口被他前面的动作弄得有些发红，但往里看去，还有色泽更加诱人的深红色嫩肉，他用肉棒蹭了蹭那道臀缝，确认自己和对方都足够湿润后，才用手扶着肉棒，缓缓地将前端按进了肉穴里。

加贺美的哭声戛然而止，取而代之的是带着鼻音的急促喘息声。事已至此，天道干脆直接用上了蛮力，一口气全插了进去。

在他进入后，粘滞的腔肉立刻死死地缠住他的肉棒，像是在品尝食物一样大力地吸吮着。天道撑着上身，保持着插入的动作没有动，汗水顺着他的鬓角滑下，最后从下巴滴落，将加贺美汗湿的胸膛弄得更加湿亮。

在等待对方适应的期间，天道下意识地俯身，想要去亲吻加贺美的脸。只是当他注意到对方那有些涣散的眼神时，这个吻就这样中途停住了。天道看着他无知无觉的眼泪，原本显得有些激烈的呼吸也逐渐变得平缓下来，最后这个吻带着他微不可见的震颤，轻轻地落在了加贺美的脖子上。

令人气结的是，加贺美对他最后的这点体贴毫不领情，见他始终不动，没多久就忍耐不住，伸手要去自慰。天道扯了沙发上的一件衣服，三下五除二扭成了绳子的形状，迅速地将加贺美的两只手都紧紧地绑住向上掰，压到对方的头顶上。

“……”他说不清自己到底是在不高兴什么，只好态度恶劣地命令道，“不准摸！”

“不不要！凭什么，天道你这个混、混蛋——”神志不清的加贺美居然还能开口骂他，只是还没骂几句，又开始呜咽起来，“你，你动一下、好难受……”

都是你自找的——这快被他说烂的句子在天道的喉间滚动了几遍，最后还是没有说出口；他直接抽身而出，在加贺美准备出声抱怨时，猛地插了回去。

加贺美原本要说出口的话顿时变得支离破碎，他爽得手脚无意识蜷起，嘴里发出唔唔嗯嗯的声响。天道随着自己心意操弄了没多久，就发现每次他用龟头顶弄和碾压某个地方时，加贺美都会露出一丝夹杂着痛苦的愉悦神色，连音调都会不自觉地变高；意识到这是什么的天道一下被莫名的怒火冲昏头脑，温柔体贴、循序渐进之类的词语通通从他的脑海里消失，最后只剩下了一个暴戾的念头。

渐渐的，令人舒服的快感在凶横的顶撞下陡然变得尖锐起来，加贺美没能舒服多久，很快就被逼得想要射精。

他的阴茎涨得不行，却始终缺了一点刺激，然而他的双手还被束缚着，根本动弹不得；偏偏天道像是察觉了他的想法一样，使尽了力气压住他，竟是半点机会都不给。

尿道口传来一阵又一阵的酸意，加贺美忍不住了，啜泣着低声求饶，“要射了，天道……啊、呜啊啊——”

他哭得实在可怜，天道见此，胸腔里的火焰顿时熄灭大半，不言不语地握住那根肉棒，有些粗暴地揉搓起来。

加贺美仰起脖子，像是被掐住了喉咙一样，发出嗬嗬的气声；他的腿根不受控制地痉挛起来，穴肉猛地绞紧了体内的肉器。几秒过后，一股混着精液的前液从他阴茎前端那道深红色的孔隙中流出，在天道一刻不停的揉弄下，又喷出几股浓稠的白液。

仍然处于高潮中的加贺美大声哭叫着，要天道停下，但那个性格恶劣的男人非但没有住手，还加快了搓揉的速度。很快地，在小股小股的精液喷射完之后，他射出了另一种清澈的无色液体。

在这种堪称酷刑的快感中，加贺美哆嗦着，随后眼前一黑——

他就这样失去了意识。


	4. Chapter 4

加贺美崩溃地用枕头捂住脸，想要骂脏话，却不知道从何骂起。清醒过来的天道还没来得及流露出一丝半点的别扭，就立刻被另一个念头攥住了心绪——不能让ZECT知道这件事。

尽管是ZECT主持研发的骑士系统，但Zecter的选择却无法被人为干预和控制。结果很多被Zecter承认的「骑士」都各自为战，不愿意听从ZECT的调遣；不说天道总司，就连暂且隶属于ZECT的加贺美新也对这个组织缺乏信任。这听着实在是有些讽刺。

天道阻止了他想要扔掉肉块的行为，用微妙的表情捻起其中一块，观察了一会儿后转头问他，“你看过那个异虫的资料吗？”

已经洗过澡的加贺美躺在床上，无念无想地任由天道研究那些来自他体内的肉块——不能再想下去了，这实在是太恶心了，“大概看了点。”

“大概？”天道把肉块扔进一个袋子里，又扯掉手上的橡胶手套，“不用问也知道，你肯定没看后面的检测报告吧。”

加贺美双目放空：“嗯。没有。”

“这些东西和之前的不太一样。”

加贺美转头看过来，天道却没有继续说下去，拿着那个装了肉块的袋子站起身，他看一眼床头柜上的手机，又扫一眼加贺美，发出一声意味不明的轻哼，随即施施然地离开了。

第二天一早，天道熟练地撬开门锁，把一份文件扔到他面前。加贺美看到他被雨打湿的衣角，不情不愿地找来一条毛巾。天道没有接，他低头拧了拧湿透的位置，本来熨得十分平整的衬衫顿时多出一大块皱褶的纹路。

加贺美只好打开他带来的东西：“这是什么……「分析结果」？唔，‘内膜剥落，伴随出血’……”

“疼痛、流血、排出异物、浑身无力、定时发作，”天道说，“简单点说，你现在的情况就约等于女性的生理期吧。”

生理期这三个字让加贺美的手剧烈地颤抖了一下。没有装订好的文件散落一地，天道帮他一一捡起，“总之，根据上面的分析……”他顿了顿，“你自己看吧，最后一页。”说着将文件重新递给了加贺美。

加贺美愣愣地接过，他甚至都忘记要问天道口中的“他们”到底是什么人。他翻到最后一页看了看，有人在空白处写了几行字（有些潦草，但加贺美还是认出了那是天道的笔迹），而上面的内容实在是让人震惊、愕然、羞赧、恼怒……各种情绪一涌而上，他心里五味杂陈，大脑一片空白，捏着纸张的手指不自觉地松了劲，文件再次飘落到地上。

「1、摘除器官；2、短效避孕药，调节激素水平，减轻疼痛，控制发作周期；3、<strike>**妊娠？？？**</strike>」最后那个惊悚的短语被粗暴地划掉了，而三个问号的痕迹可谓力透纸背，足见天道当时的心情。

“你没有能摘除的东西，最后一项也——”天道语气依然平淡，却始终不和加贺美对视，“唔，总之，”他不知道从哪里摸出几盒东西扔给加贺美，“你先试试吧，再见！”说罢转身就走，颇有些落荒而逃的味道。

加贺美僵硬地低头，「避孕药」几个字赫然映入眼帘。

加贺美：“……”

——神啊！不如让他死了算了！

男性的身体无法分泌雌激素，不用想也知道，那些调节激素的短效避孕药是不会起效的。加贺美没有吃药，他已经做好了再次因为排异反应痛得满地打滚、冷汗直流的准备，然而他等了大半天，小腹却始终没有任何绞痛的迹象。

在天道第四次撬开门锁进来的时候，加贺美实在忍不住了：“玄关柜子上有备用钥匙。”

“哦？我还在想你什么时候才会说呢。”天道顺手把钥匙装到口袋里，嘲讽的语句在说出口前硬生生地拐了个弯，语气委婉了不少，“你看上去还不错，药有用吗？”

说到这个，加贺美也有些茫然，“不是，我没吃药。”他语气十分不确定，“就是感觉有点奇怪？”

“生理期结束了吧。”

“啊，是吗，是因为生——喂！”

“没事就好。”天道及时截住了他的抗议，“走了。”说着就干脆利落地转身离开，而加贺美甚至还没想好要不要留对方喝杯茶。

真是糟糕。

加贺美坐在沙发上良久，突然感到一阵迟来的无措感：尽管他和天道都在竭力维持着无事发生的假象，但在相处时双方都开始不自觉地斟酌用词、避免肢体接触，甚至无法对视……

他慢吞吞地起身，找出之前被他拆开的药盒，里面胡乱塞着的药品说明书早就不复平整，展开一看，纸张上全是慌乱的折叠痕迹。加贺美的指腹来回搓着那板新药，在室内的光线因为日落而开始逐渐变红的时候，他抿着嘴唇，手上一个用力，终于抠破了那层薄薄的铝箔。

*

天道总司半靠在机车上，有些百无聊赖地盯着路边的花圃。离开加贺美的公寓之后，他没有立刻返回家中，而是停在半途发起呆来。

他的生活习惯向来克制又健康，此刻却有点忍不住想要抽根烟。树花发了短邮，说是晚上不回家吃饭，天道心不在焉地敲几个字，还没按下发送键，手机界面上就出现了来电提示。

「加贺美 新」——他看着那一板一眼的备注，叹了一声接起电话，“怎么？”等了几秒，对面却只传来一些细碎的声音，随后突然挂断。

等到天道总司带着急促的呼吸打开门时，果然看到了蜷缩在地上的加贺美。不知为何，一种深深的疲惫感侵袭了天道总司，他发出微不可闻的轻叹声，随即走过去观察加贺美的状态。

他的皮肤泛着一种不健康的冷白色，但眼角和脸颊却有湿润的红潮，天道伸手去摸，果然是滚烫的。因为下腹的不适感，加贺美不自觉地想要蜷缩起来，又被天道强行掰直身体，随手扯过沙发上的毯子包裹起来。

“天、天道……”加贺美的声音轻得不可思议。

痛苦割裂了他的思维，他一边对自己的生理反应感到羞耻和难堪，一边无法自控地将这种渴望表述出来。他在朦胧的视野中找到了天道的脸，体内的烧灼感令他无从辨别对方此刻的表情；然而在他快要被逼到绝境的时候，一种柔软的触感轻轻落到了他的眼角上。

加贺美停住了。身体和精神都被按下了暂停键，一时间他的世界陡然崩塌缩小，到最后只剩下眼角那一小片肌肤仍留有知觉。他将眼里的水分眨掉，过了两秒才意识到那不是一个吻。

伸手替他擦眼泪的天道发现了他的停滞，“……嗯？”

那不是一个吻。隐秘的期待和失落晚了好几拍才被发现，汹涌的热意在加贺美的脑内轰一声炸开，他结结巴巴地开口，“天，不是，你……”

天道总司挑了挑眉，表情一如既往地有些讨人厌，但加贺美愣是从中看出了一种让人窘迫不已的戏谑。而天道等了一会儿，还是没能等到下文，只好主动问道，“你没事了吗，加贺美？”

他不说还好，一说完加贺美就感觉身后传来了熟悉的湿意。深色水痕开始在衣物上悄无声息地扩散，他并拢双腿想要遮掩一二，却被眼疾手快的天道总司抵住了膝盖。总归不是第一次遇到这种状况了，双方都只犹豫了数秒，很快就在沉默中达成了某种不可言说的共识。

和上次近乎失控的性爱不一样，现在的两人神智都还算清醒，气氛也因此僵硬起来。

仰躺在卧室床上的加贺美用手背挡住眼睛，另一只手略显慌乱地按住了天道伸进他睡衣里的手，“就这样……”他不敢和天道对视，低声恳求，“停下，天道……不要做多余的事。”

天道看着身下人红得快要渗血的耳朵和脖子，一言不发地收回了手，然后粗鲁地将加贺美的睡裤连着内裤一同拽掉，他揉捏对方的力度里带着莫名的恶意，很快就听到了加贺美隐忍的声音。

不断流出的透明粘液已经把穴口浸得足够柔软，如果用力掰开湿漉漉的臀缝，就会发现那些满溢的液体流得到处都是，伸手一摸，连后腰都是湿漉漉的。几根手指刚插进去搅弄两下，就立刻被这个饥渴淫荡的肉穴紧紧咬住，拼命往深处拖拽。

这具身体早就准备好了。天道顿了顿，强行压下了心头的一丝恼意，解开裤链后用勃发的阴茎去蹭那道已然熟透的肉缝：不知道有意无意，谁都没有提出要做任何保护措施，这种直接赤裸的接触令人兴奋，一时间硬的更硬，软的更软。

粘膜来回摩擦，发出湿润的声音，加贺美喉间含糊的声响像是喟叹又像哭泣，然后在入口被破开时悉数化作喘息；大概是得益于那些源源不断的透明液体和上次的开发，这次的插入比之前要顺畅一点，但里面的触感依然紧热湿滑，他深吸一口气，阴茎用力地往最深处顶。

没过多久，他的龟头就在湿软的肠肉中抵住了一小块略微发硬的地方，稍稍碾动几下，就操得身下的人一下就绷直腰背，不自觉地挺起胸膛，连脚趾都无意识地紧紧蜷起。他见加贺美至此也没有露出什么不适的表情，一把卡住对方的腰胯，开始大开大合地操弄起来。可惜加贺美却始终紧咬着嘴唇不肯出声，发现这点的天道有些扫兴，胡乱顶了几下就抽身出来，毫不留情地往对方屁股上招呼了一巴掌，“……转过去。”

“什、……？”意识有些涣散的加贺美还没搞懂情况，就被掐着翻了个身，又跟着天道的动作俯身跪下，随即屁股里就塞进了一根硬热的肉棒。

他不自觉地忍住了涌上喉咙的呻吟声，却被几根手指撬开了嘴，伴随着天道暗含警告的声音：“你敢咬下去就试试。”

他的确不敢咬。几根手指抵在齿间，嘴巴被迫半张着，这下再小的声音也藏不住了；呜咽和嗬嗬的喘息声交织在一起，分泌的唾液不可避免地弄湿了对方的手指，甚至沿着指缝滴落。

往日表现得有点洁癖的人却没有把手指抽出去的意思，反而一边用肉棒操他，一边用手指在他湿软的口腔里搅弄起来。从未被如此对待过的加贺美惊愕不已，他睁大眼睛，一时忘了自己还含着天道的手指，不自觉就咬了下去。

天道发出吃痛的嘶声，也没有要收手的意思，倒是顶得更深更狠，逼得加贺美眼圈发红，腿根都在打颤。

还没挨几下，加贺美就受不住了，开始低声啜泣起来；不知道是不是错觉，这次的体验比上次更加汹涌和猛烈，身体也敏感得不行。腰肉被稍稍用力一捏，他就被直窜而上的麻痒感冲击得差点跪不住，更不要说正在被蹂躏的后穴；天道把他操得头昏脑胀，恍惚间甚至感觉自己的大脑都被阴茎贯穿。

他已经顾不上姿态了，在射精时用含糊的声音哭叫着，“天……天道、天道——”

天道总司赶在最后关头抽身而出，只是撤退的时机已然晚了，湿透的艳红穴口翕张着，被男人射在里面的精液缓缓流出，加贺美再也支撑不住，一下倒在床上，身体不受控制地微微痉挛着。高潮的余韵令他下意识夹紧了双腿，乳白色的溪流截断在饱满柔滑的肉丘间。

等他平复呼吸，一抬眼就看到天道在床边穿衣服的背影。

天道像是意识到了他的视线，转过半张脸来看他，“醒了？”

这话问得像是他之前都不清醒似的。加贺美没理他，挣扎着起身去洗漱，谁知脚一落地就差点摔倒，还是天道眼疾手快地握住他的手臂，才免去他半裸着四脚朝天的窘况。

他小声道谢，然后迫不及待地挣开了天道的手。天道看着加贺美消失在浴室的门后，又低头看向自己的手，轻声答道：“……不用谢。”

加贺美洗好澡出来时，天道已经自行离开了，只留下空荡荡的床铺和在阳台嗡嗡运转的洗衣机。客厅还维持着之前的样子，他弯腰捡起散落在茶几旁边的药物，又把天道之前带来的报告郑重地装订好，随后坐在地毯上翻阅起来。

关于那些异物的检测和分析，他基本是有看没有懂，但忽略掉那些令人尴尬的措辞和笔迹后，还是能从这份文件里读出一些有用的东西。只是将几页纸翻来覆去，都没找到这间实验室或研究所的相关信息，不说落款和抬头，连水印都没有。大概是天道私下找的关系——他总是很有办法，加贺美把文件折起来放到抽屉深处，又用厚重的工具书压住。

手机没有收到来自天道的未读邮件，他犹豫了一会儿，主动送出了邮件。直到他已经吃上外卖，新邮件的提醒音才叮咚响起，加贺美咬住筷子，腾出双手一起按键盘：「不管怎么说，还是多谢你」他想了想，又加上了几行字才发过去。

谁知没过多久，对方直接打了电话过来：“……加贺美新，一份报告而已。”

“但是！”加贺美扔掉了嘴里的筷子，“但是我这个状态，已经很麻烦你了……”他有些自暴自弃地抓乱了自己的头发，“至少检测的费用——”

“哈，你给我添的麻烦还少吗？不差这一件。”天道飞快地打断了他，“加贺美新，倒是你——”也许是天道突然想到了什么，两人的对话被沉默截断数秒，再次开口时，对面的语气冷静了不少，“……算了，你别想太多就是了。”

不等加贺美再说些什么，电话就挂断了，戛然而止的信号音仿佛带着莫名的怒气，把加贺美吓了一跳，手机啪地摔在地上。他有些心虚地捡起手机，左右吹吹灰尘，又轻轻地拍打几下，倘若此刻有另一个人在现场，就能轻易地感觉到加贺美这些无意义的动作中满溢出来的焦躁情绪。

等他终于冷静下来的时候，桌面上的食物凉透了，而筷子也有一只不知所踪；几分钟后他捏着一双干净的筷子站在厨房里，呆立良久后还是长叹一声，把筷子放了回去。

他已经没有任何食欲了。加贺美只好处理掉剩余的食物，濡湿的餐食在垃圾桶里经历短暂的下落过程，触底时发出一阵乱七八糟的声音，啪叽啪叽的——就和他扔掉肉块时一模一样。

好恶心。

加贺美盯着那些不成型的食物看了几秒，随即松开踩着踏板的脚。垃圾桶的盖子缓缓下落，伴随着极轻的咯哒一声咯哒，最后终于合上。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快写完了！快写完了！加油加油，我一定可以！

异虫在繁育工厂被捣毁之后长时间没有新血补充，在经历大战后已是数量锐减；按照现在它们出现的频率来推算，也许再过不久ZECT就该解散了。

留在家中修养的加贺美刚开始还有些过意不去，只是还没等他回归战场，正在逐渐退出外勤工作的岬就找上了他。

“我做了一份新简历。”岬用筷子把拉面大叔送的海苔按进面汤里，“估计田所先生也差不多。”

“田所先生不是要回老家卖荞麦面吗？”加贺美难得心情松快，开玩笑道，“不如你去帮忙吧。”

岬对他翻了个小小的白眼，低头开始吃面，一眨眼的功夫就把连汤都喝净的面碗咚一声放回桌上，速度一如以往地快。吃完拉面后，岬又打发他去买了两罐饮料，两人坐在路边的长椅上聊天。

岬问他后面有什么打算，加贺美一时竟被问住了，只能诚实地摇摇头：“我不知道。”

“ZECT已经确定要解散了，你还是早做打算吧。”岬看了他一眼，“……例如做警察怎么样？”

加贺美没有立刻回话。岬也不在意此刻的沉默，仰头一口把饮料喝空，这才放松了表情，“说起来，老爷子曾经来找过我。”

“老、你是说……”加贺美颇有些小心翼翼地提起，“呃，神代家的那位……？”

“对啊。”岬反而很坦然地提起过去的事，“剑已经不在了，老爷子说无论如何都想守住神代家的名字，所以邀请我一起成立会社。”

“突然这么说也……”

“老爷子考虑得很认真哦，他想做餐饮业，由我来负责管理。”岬笑起来，“老爷子的手艺你也知道，不仅剑很喜欢他做的食物，连天道那么挑剔的人都认证过，肯定没问题的。”

猝不及防之下听到天道的名字，差点被葡萄汁呛到的加贺美赶紧转移话题，“那你前面做的简历不就没用了吗？”

“我只是还没考虑好选哪一个，而你却完全不考虑。”思及前面加贺美结束工作后就开始无目的游荡、近乎没有个人生活的状态，心里多少将他当做弟弟和朋友的岬叹了一口气，“加贺美，英雄拯救世界的故事已经结束了，就算不做假面骑士「GATACK」，你也还是加贺美新，总要继续生活的。想想吧，笨蛋。”

和岬告别后，回到公寓的加贺美苦闷地喝掉了好几罐冰啤酒。

小时候的他还很崇拜自己的父亲，在加入ZECT之前的确是以警察为志愿的，只是在弟弟失踪之后，一切都改变了：无论是事件本身，还是父亲的沉默态度都太过可疑，他凭着自己找到的蛛丝马迹，毅然决定加入ZECT寻求真相。

哪怕后来意识到这大概都是父亲的计划，连发现的那些零星证据也是被安排好送到他眼前的，但已经成为假面骑士的加贺美实在无法放下这一份责任，只能咬牙接受了事实，最后流着血汗一步步才走过来的。想到这里，他郁闷地捏起手臂上逐渐变得柔软纤薄的肌肉，随后泄气地闭眼仰倒在沙发上。

刚刚进门的天道换好拖鞋一抬头，就看到加贺美醉倒在沙发上的画面。他挑眉走过去，随手把买来的食物放到茶几上，然后伸出双手，突然用力地捏住加贺美的两颊。

本来差点就要睡过去的加贺美一下惊醒，“谁！？”他抬眼向上看，“……你怎么又过来了。”

天道松了手，反问，“不能来？”

“也不是，”加贺美嘀咕的声音越来越小，“谁知道你呢……”

他向来不太懂天道的想法，现在更是不愿多想，只好岔开话题：“我买了布丁，一起吃吧？”说着就要起身去厨房，只是刚站起来就被抓住了手腕。加贺美顺着身后力道跌回沙发里，他转过头，和天道对视着。

在一片沉默中，不知道是谁先开的头，两人很快在沙发上滚作一团，衣服扔得到处都是。

加贺美被粗暴地按进沙发里，他的双膝顺着这股力道跪到地毯上，而天道用力扯掉了他的裤子，熟练地探入两根手指；从那时开始，他的身体就始终保持着一种湿润柔软的状态。做过这么多次后，他们对此都心知肚明，加贺美无意识地晃动了一下腰部，身后的穴口像是应和着他的动作一样，往里吸了几下——天道不再试图表现得温柔体贴。

他颇有些咬牙切齿地想：太欠操了。

随着加贺美和天道交媾（他不太想用这个词）次数的增加，肉块排出的频率越来越低，体积逐渐变大，随之而来的，还有另一项异变：加贺美察觉到自己的身体越发敏感和柔软，后来甚至到了稍一触碰就会弄湿内裤的程度，仿佛全身的神经末梢都挪了个位置。

被情欲折磨的加贺美正在一层层地撕去精神上的表皮，裸露着蜕变成另一种生物。

他对此感到恐慌，几近崩溃，只好减少了出门的次数，躲在公寓里不与任何人交际。除了采购必需品之外，近两个月来他只有今天才出门和岬见了一面。

不少人担忧他的精神状况，但无论是谁要来公寓看他都会被拒绝——只除了天道总司。

在他带着屈辱的默许下，拥有公寓钥匙的天道时常来找他，前几次还要先在嘴上你来我回地吵几句，到现在已经往另一个极端的方向越跑越远——

手指拔了出去，男人的阴茎在流出的湿滑体液里蹭了两下，就迫不及待地抵着穴口，用力地挤进去。肉壁被撑开的奇妙滋味实在令人迷恋，日渐熟悉这套流程的加贺美丢弃了多余的自尊，他低声喘息着，隐约漏出几个字，“快、快点……”仿佛天道是个什么开关，咔哒一声就能打开他的快乐。

天道有些不高兴，却只能闷不做声地狠狠操他，直操得他眼角泛红，身下湿漉漉的肉穴开始高频率地收缩，一副要将这根侵犯他的肉棍直接绞断的架势。

扑哧扑哧的水声在抽插中逐渐消失，变成啪啪的撞击声。而加贺美半仰着头，双目失神，早已无声无息地射了两回，双膝下的地毯浸湿了一大块。

天道没管他的反应，自顾自地操了他一会，就干脆地射在里面了。嵌在他体内的肉棒被抽出之后，加贺美像是从支撑架上取下的人偶，缓缓软倒在地上。

这场粗暴直接、毫无情意可言的性爱就这样结束了。

*

加贺美缓过来后，起身去冲了个澡，路过冰箱时将之前买好的布丁拿出来，分了一个给天道。他们挤在旁边还没被弄脏的沙发里，避而不看余光里脏兮兮的地毯，一边沉默地盯着假模假样的综艺节目，一边机械地挖起布丁送进嘴里。

天道垂下眼睛，假装自己没听到耳边微妙的啜泣声；加贺美看着电视里的人嘻嘻哈哈，眼泪却越发止不住，到了后面像是忘记了天道的存在，干脆放声哭了起来。

他哭得很丑，五官皱巴巴的，一脸乱七八糟的水痕；没过多久，朦胧的视野里出现了几张白色的纸巾，他恶狠狠地抓过来，胡乱地又擦又擤，大致把脸弄干净了些。

天道依然不说话，只在必要的时机给他递纸巾。他不敢抬头看，一边接受这种无声的体贴，一边想象着天道脸上可能会有的表情：没有表情、冷漠、冷笑、不屑——他要将天道想成一个很坏的人，才能借此压下内心深处隐秘的期望。

在他哭得脑袋一片空白、思绪飘摇之际，一个已经打开了包装，但半口未动的布丁出现在他眼前。

加贺美被吓到了。他像是被按下了暂停键，一下就收住了哭声。

他涨红着脸，支支吾吾地抬起头，“干、干嘛啊！”

“给你吃。”天道抓住他的手，把布丁放上去，“我想起来了，我不喜欢吃甜的。”

“……我也不喜欢！只是随便买的！”加贺美又想哭了，只好捧着布丁吼他，“拿走！”

“不吃就扔了吧。”作势就要将布丁丢进垃圾桶里。

不知怎的，加贺美脑内的一根弦突然崩断，此刻只想和天道大唱反调。

他按住天道的手，带着哭腔胡乱骂道，“你你也太浪费了！我可是刚失业——”他看着天道骤然靠得极近的脸，惊得睁大眼睛，“唔…唔唔？！”

除了意乱情迷的第一次，他们做爱时几乎都不接吻，也很少进卧室。

更多的时候，他们会在床以外的地方射精：厨房里湿哒哒的流理台，客厅的沙发和地毯，浴室里的洗手池边上……加贺美不喜欢正面的体位，他总是趴着跪着，让天道用后入的姿势操他。

不合适的地点、别扭的支撑物、也看不见脸，更没有温柔的亲吻和爱抚，一切的一切，都将这种行为定性为各取所需的苟合。就算天道想要稍微温柔些，加贺美也不领情；被拒绝多了，天道恼火不已，后来干脆遂了他的愿：既然这具肉体已经被彻底开发，那就不要做什么前戏了，想操他的时候直接插进去就是。

这样就足够了。比起被温柔相待，加贺美宁愿被打上淫荡的标签；他可以化作一团肮脏的、欲望勃发的肉块，但绝不愿在天道面前变成一个本能地渴求爱意的人类。

他不能示弱，更不想就此认输。

然而所有的一切、在这一个瞬间，都被这个突如其来的亲吻彻底摔碎。

在加贺美还没反应过来的时候，天道就得寸进尺，按住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，手上还不忘拿走加贺美手里的布丁，稳稳地放置在旁边的矮桌上，并抬手摸到遥控器关了电视——这做爱做事两不误的派头确实很像天道的作风。

直接把人亲到腰都软了，天道才放开了他，“……布丁还吃吗？”

加贺美遵循直觉，愣愣地摇了摇头，天道立刻将他拽起来，转身往卧室的方向拖。

他跌跌撞撞地跟着对方的脚步，心跳的声音大得仿佛下一秒心脏就要从胸腔中蹦出来。他一进卧室，就被不轻不重的力道推得跌坐在床上，他抬起头，看到天道居高临下地看着他，“脱掉。”

“什——什么？”加贺美怀疑自己听错了，这是什么意思，他们不是才刚做完吗？

“我想操你，脱衣服。”天道歪头问他，“听不懂吗，加贺美新？”

这连名带姓的称呼反而让加贺美脸红起来。他犹豫了两秒，手指微微颤抖着抬起，竟然真的开始解睡衣的扣子。

大概是因为刚刚哭着发泄了一通，现在他颇有些破罐子破摔的想法，哪怕天道下一秒就要对他露出嫌恶的表情，他也不想管了。只是他从来没有在别人（还是一个同性）的注视下脱衣服的经历，这让他的动作变得有些僵硬。

天道耐心地等着。加贺美慢吞吞地脱掉了上衣，随后他把手放在裤腰上，迟迟没有动作，脸却越来越红。他这时候好希望天道能说些什么，哪怕被辱骂，也比现在被人用无声的目光催促着脱光自己要好。

他将已经被浸湿一小块布料的内裤往下拉时，双腿都在微微打颤；直到他终于一丝不挂，天道都没有要上手帮他的意思，神情始终不冷不热的，仿佛刚刚说出“我想操你”这种话的不是他一样。

加贺美低着头，小声说道：“我……我好了，然后呢？”

天啊，这听着也太蠢了！之前穿着衣服，他都不太敢和天道对视，更别说自己现在正全身赤裸地站在衣着整洁的对方面前。

良久没得到回应，他只好硬着头皮抬起头，“天、喂！你……！”下一秒，被推得仰躺在床上的加贺美眨了眨眼睛。

随即他就感觉自己整个人都被阴影笼罩，在逆光之下，天道精瘦的躯体也显得压迫感十足；加贺美有些不安，下意识地扭动几下，随后一个不轻不重的巴掌就落到了他的大腿上——「啪」的一声，像是某种惩戒，或信号。

加贺美的脚趾先是蜷紧、又放松下来。都已经这样了，还能有什么更糟糕的状况吗？思及此，他闭着眼睛张开了双腿，将主动权让了出去。

天道将他半勃的性器拿捏在手里玩弄起来，加贺美急促地喘息着，他已经记不清自己多久没有自慰过了，尤其是习惯被插射之后，无论是他和天道都不太能想起这回事。久违的触碰很快就让这根阴茎变得又硬又湿，顶端那层薄皮被剥下的奇异感受被无限放大，湿润的铃口被用力揉搓，“啊……啊！啊啊天、天！”加贺美倒吸了好几口凉气，“天道，等、哈——”他爽得双腿发软，仰起下巴急促地呼吸着。

只要天道总司愿意，他就能成为世上最体贴的男人。就像现在，明知道加贺美后面早就湿得一塌糊涂，抬起腿就能毫不费劲地插进去，他抚弄对方肉体的动作依旧轻柔无比。

加贺美感觉到后穴插进来两根手指，天道一边揉按着那块微微发硬的腺体，一边熟练地套弄对方越来越涨的性器。前后夹击的快感让加贺美有些失神，他半张着嘴，整个人提不起一丝力气，很快就在天道的手里射了出来，肠肉也跟着痉挛起来。

天道将手里的精液抹到他的胸前，将乳头涂得湿润滑溜，又用指腹搓捻揉按；在加贺美不自觉地挺起胸膛，喘息中也开始带上哭腔时，还俯下身去吻他汗湿的鼻尖，以示安抚。

自从母亲和弟弟相继从他的生命中离开后，加贺美就很少被这么温柔地对待过了。周围的人，无论是上司、朋友还是父亲，实际上都对他抱有很大的期待，期待他顶天立地，长成一个有担当、有能力、绝不退缩的人。

不仅在肉体上要成为战士，精神上也该无懈可击；然而事实是，他每次都总是能从不可自控的眼泪中看到别人模糊的表情，不赞同、鄙夷、失望、惊讶……应有尽有。

没过多久，加贺美的阴茎再次勃起。天道掐住他的腰，炽热的肉棒顶着熟红的穴口，慢慢地插进去。

勃发的情欲让周围空气急速升温，加贺美赤裸的身体早就因为汗水和淫液变得湿乎乎的，屁股里含着的阴茎将他插得汁水淋漓，他迷迷糊糊的，感觉视野十分不清晰。原以为都是流的汗，但他抬手轻轻一擦，才意识到自己哭了。

有那么一秒钟，他的内心被恐慌塞得满满当当，只是他刚要抬起眼，就感觉到柔软的触感落在他的眼皮上——

这个吻又轻又短。天道直起腰，开始狠狠地操他，像是要把自己整个人都塞进加贺美的身体里。直到这时，加贺美才终于敢在呻吟间去看对方的脸；之前他在脑海中擅自为对方准备了很多床上表情，然而在他泪眼朦胧的视线里，却发现没有任何一种预想在此刻应验。

唯独这次……他呜呜叫着，撇过头不再看压在自己身上的人，双腿却诚实夹紧了对方的腰，抽抽搭搭地乞求更深更重的撞击，心中甚至企盼对方能就这样把他操死在床上。

唯独这次——

天道露出了和以往都不一样的、令他不敢再细看的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

几乎就是一眨眼之间，事情就发展到了如今的地步。

*

加贺美的客厅里有一个带锁的矮柜。

天道拧动插在第二个抽屉把手上的钥匙，在里面翻出了加贺美近期收到的相关文件 —— 关于那只异虫、他的身体、还有那些肉块的分析报告。

他翻出异虫的报告，上面还留着岬重点标注的荧光笔痕迹 —— 在加贺美休息期间， ZECT 终于确认了被那只异虫影响和袭击的受害者数量。

不讲理也不科学的鳞粉传播范围极广（认真的吗，用植物的繁殖方式能产出会动的肉块？），除去加贺美中招前找到的二十三具，在消灭异虫之后，他们又找到了不少死状相似的尸体，受到袭击的无一幸免，最终死亡人数高达五十六名。

以往当街袭击行人的异虫不在少数，但往往在造成更大的损害之前就会被制服或消灭，一只异虫无声无息就制造出了五十六具尸体，这是 ZECT 成立至今都很少见到的数据。

天道继续向下阅读。

受害者从播粉到死亡的时间往往不超过一个月，他们还发现部分受害者的下腹伤口除去被异虫剖开的痕迹，还有一些从外表来看不太明显、但实际非常深的、从内至外的撕裂伤，像是有什么生物咬破受害人的肚子钻出来一样。

加贺美正是因此才被要求去做了超声检查，确定他身体内没有多出任何不该有的东西时，所有人都松了一口气，天道也是如此 —— 直到他亲眼看到加贺美的体内排出不属于人类组织的肉块为止。

而这件事目前还只有他和加贺美知道。加贺美将自己关在家里不出门的时候，不知情的大部分人都只对他的心理状态表示担忧，天道却还要时刻关注这家伙身体里的不定时炸弹。

一开始他也不确定加贺美有没有认真看过这份报告。通过私人关系找到的实验所将他带去的肉块样本和 ZECT 里留存的残留组织比对之后，确认就是一样的东西，只是加贺美身体里的肉块更加完整，接触到空气后的存活时间也更长 —— 这意味着，如果哪天真的有一只 “ 生物 ” 破体而出，它对 “ 母体 ” 造成的伤害只会比之前的受害人更加严重。

无论怎么检查都看不出这东西到底藏在哪里，天道只好频繁地出入加贺美的公寓，以防对方什么时候就死在自己看不见的地方。

他将这些事告诉加贺美，而对方挠了挠脸，回了一句吓人的话， “ 啊，这个的话，我是知道的。 ”

“ 这个月不是都没什么东西出来了嘛。也很久没痛了，偶尔会感觉到身体里有东西在动。 ” 加贺美望了望天道难得露出吃惊表情的脸， “ 好像是快要出来了。 ”

“ 就算最近状态不好，我也不是不惜命的笨蛋，如果真的有什么 ……” 他有些不甘愿地放低了声音， “ 唔，总之我联系过父亲，到时候会到 ZECT 那边接受手术，把 —— 呃，它？取出来。 ”

加贺美新从来不知道自己还有乌鸦嘴的天赋。

在他说完这话的当晚，久违的剧烈绞痛感从腹腔深处传来。正在客厅里整理资料的天道听到他微弱的呼救声，及时将已经痛到眼神涣散的加贺美送去了 ZECT 的医疗机构。

岬小姐和田所先生直到这时才知道真实情况。收到天道的传讯后，两人半夜急匆匆地赶到， 正好看到准备完成的加贺美被推入手术室的一幕。

加贺美的腹腔中心隐隐鼓起一块皮肉，面积有小孩拳头大小，细看之下还在轻微地、有规律地跃动，像是在错误的位置多长了一颗活泼的小心脏。

之前无论如何扫描和按压都无法找到的 “ 胚胎 ” ，终于在时机成熟的今天暴露出来，变得有迹可循。

天道看着手术室的门关上，「手术中」的灯跟着亮起，总算是松了口气。

* 

结束手术的加贺美醒来，第一反应是去看肚子上的缝线。有点丑，他想笑，又怕牵动到伤口，最后的表情变得十分奇怪。

天道坐在他床边用电脑在工作，可能是在炒股 —— 是的，天道总司，这个行天之道、总司一切的男人也是要赚钱养家、供妹妹花用的。

说真的，他没想到事情会这么顺利简单地解决。 ZECT 送来的报告他自然是认真看过的，甚至他还考虑过，如果 ZECT 在 “ 它 ” 出来之前就破产倒掉，后续要找哪家医院来做这个手术。

在这期间，他接受了天道各种意义上的帮助，一开始还能自我催眠只是各取所需，到后面越来越无法收拾 ——

“ 我买了后天的电影票，到时候你应该能走路了。 ” 天道不经意地提出邀约。

“ 呃 ……” 加贺美死死盯着另一边矮桌上的花瓶看， “ 这个嘛 ……”

天道嗯了一声，似乎在等他的回答。

“ 我觉得 ——” 他深吸一口气，扭头看向天道， “ 我觉得你现在脑子有点不太清醒，这事改天再、再说吧。 ”

—— 神啊！加贺美设想了各种情况和应对方式，但其中不包括怎么在天道对他摆出要交往的姿态之后和谐相处啊！

*

ZECT 正式解散了。

加贺美收到了一笔不大不小的款项，还有来自 ZECT 的最后一份检查报告。结果显示一切正常，至于肌肉流失、荷尔蒙变化等短期反应都在可控范围内，他们确信加贺美的身体正在逐渐恢复，预计在一到两个月内就会彻底痊愈。

他粗略地看完，随手把这份已经没什么参考意义的文件塞到抽屉里。

田所先生和岬小姐全须全尾地离开了这个组织，如愿地开启了平和的新生活：没有异虫、尸体、血液和随时会响起来的紧急信号音。不久前他们三人聚了一次，乍一看，就连田所先生那过于凶神恶煞的脸都变得柔和了些。

其他人的生活也陆续回到原来的轨迹，一时之间，好像所有人都已经找到了要走的路、要做的事，只剩他还在左右摇摆。

冰箱前两天才刚补充过，没什么缺的日用品，水电费已经交了；加贺美仰躺在沙发上，实在找不到能说服自己出门的理由。

反复查看手机，也没什么信息可回的；思忖良久的加贺美决定再去洗个澡。他站在花洒底下，任由水流划过紧闭的双眼和嘴唇，洗了没多久，浴室的门突然被轻敲了两下。

他关掉水龙头，扯过毛巾包住头脸一顿揉搓，随后又胡乱地擦干身体，把半湿的毛巾围在腰间卷了卷，就这么走了出去 —— 反正只有天道能在这时候进入他的公寓。

天道蹲在他的冰箱前面，正在不停地拿出和放入食物。

其实整个公寓都没什么可整理的地方，和他偶尔有些冒失的性格相反，身为独居青年的加贺美十分爱洁，生活习惯良好，衬衫的衣领总是洗得雪白干净，还会熨烫平整。虽然一般也没人会发现这一点就是了。

“ 给我带了吃的吗？ ” 加贺美也蹲下来。

天道瞥了他的打扮一眼，没说话。

“ 我猜猜 …… 小煦做的菜？ ”

“ 是我做的。 ”

不知道是遗憾还是抱怨，加贺美拉长了声音， “ 欸 ——”

“ 你可以去餐厅吃。 ” 和我一起。

这下轮到加贺美不说话了。天道把需要保鲜的食材安置好，做好的菜式从保温盒中拿出装碟，又将仅剩的几罐冰啤酒放到桌上。期间加贺美已经穿好了衣服，带着半干的头发坐在餐桌前。

他们安静地吃了一顿饭、喝了一点酒，然后天道坐在客厅施施然打开电视，而加贺美在厨房里一边洗碗，一边觉得这个场景真的非常诡异。

天道和他近来几乎每天都见面，除了做爱，还会一起吃饭或是进行别的娱乐活动；有次树花因为参加睡衣派对不回家的时候，天道甚至还在他的公寓里过夜。

不得不说，那个早上只能用尴尬来形容。最后是加贺美再次破罐子破摔地钻到桌子下，做了他人生中第一次的口交，他们之间的气氛才恢复正常（大概）。

加贺美将碗放入消毒柜，带着一点坏心眼和满手的水走到沙发旁边，想把水珠都甩到天道脸上。谁知天道像是早就识破了他的不安好心，头一偏就躲过了袭击，还有余裕嘲讽他： “ 不做骑士之后缺乏运动？速度变慢了。 ”

加贺美扯了纸巾擦手，坐到他身边， “ 没有 Clock-Up 模式的你也不快。 ”

这话里似乎有点别的意思。天道的眼皮动了动，决定不接他的话，而是抬手扶住加贺美的颈后，随即微微施力，把人往自己身下按。

不知道从什么时候起，他们自觉解锁了很多过去不会在床上玩的花样，包括且不限于舔对方的阴茎等等。过了这么久，有的没的事都做过一大堆了，加贺美也早就褪去了最开始羞涩又纯情的模样，心态放得极开，根本不计较天道那有些不礼貌的动作，而是顺从地伏低身体，伸手解开了天道的皮带。

电视里晚间新闻的声音被调小了一些，好让两人都能听清楚加贺美用口腔包裹着阴茎来回套弄和吮吸的湿润水声。天道的双眼直直盯着屏幕，手指却在加贺美尤带着香气的头发里穿梭、抚摸他后颈的皮肉，像是在奖励听话的小狗。

他很快就被舔硬了。天道揪起身下的人， “ 回房间，还是这里？ ”

“ 这里。 ” 加贺美直接抬腿跨坐在天道身上，伸手扶住了那根直直竖起的肉棒，对准自己的穴口缓缓推入。

不管他的身体现在是不是正在「逐渐恢复」，以后是不是真的能「彻底痊愈」，撇去其他副作用，至少目前他们两人在做爱的时候都对这个依然时刻保持湿润柔软的肉洞非常满意 —— 他甚至学会了在对方动作的时候配合收紧和放松，作为床伴而言，这种学习速度和进步精神实在值得称道。

天道任由他骑在自己的阴茎上来回扭腰。才插了十几下，加贺美就忍不住用对方发硬的前端去蹭那块敏感的软肉。肉棒将穴周的皱褶撑开，透明的汁液随着活塞运动不停地带着细小的泡沫被挤出，将彼此的耻毛彻底打湿。

身下的人耐心地等着加贺美的动作因为力气不足而放缓，才掐住他整个人转向，让他的背紧贴着沙发，下半身却完全悬空。

加贺美识趣地抬腿夹紧对方的腰，还吃着肉棒的后穴也一下绞紧，天道吸气的声音微不可闻，但加贺美还是听到了。他有些得意地发出了一点笑声，然而下一秒，就立刻被天道凶狠的撞击逼得叫起来。

“ 啊、啊啊，天、啊，就是那里 ——”

做爱时的天道很是沉默寡言，他闻言只是用力地打了几下加贺美的屁股肉，发出啪啪的清脆声响，示意他放松一点；又在加贺美听话放松的时候猛地戳上前列腺的位置，激得那些层层叠叠的肠肉再次痉挛着咬紧他。天道就趁此机会再次抬手，狠狠地对着那两团柔软又有弹性的臀肉拍下去。

来回几次之后，加贺美很快就在疼痛和快感的双重加持下被操射了。他的乳头早就被揉得有红又硬，射出来的精液几乎要喷到他自己的下巴；屁股也肿胀麻痒，而天道毫不怜惜地抓住揉搓了一会儿，才抽出还没有射的阴茎，让加贺美转过身去。

还在高潮余韵中的加贺美吸了吸鼻子，带着哭意嗯了一声，乖乖地趴到沙发上，将屁股翘起来。

被操多了的肉穴还不能立刻合拢，在昏黄的灯光下，湿透的穴口微微泛着闪亮的水光，还有混杂着前液淫水的溪流从不断翕张的小洞中流出。

加贺美也知道自己屁股现在是个什么样子，他伸手掰开了红肿的臀肉，让一切都在天道眼前彻底展露出来；身后立刻附上一阵滚烫的重量，伴有略显粗重的喘息声。

—— 他再次被填满了。

*

“ 我真的不想再洗地毯了。 ”

“ 是你要在那里做的。 ”

“…… 倒是阻止我一下啊喂！地毯又不是你在洗！ ”

“ 也不是你，是我擦了送去干洗的。 ”

“ 每次把沙发移开又放回去的是我！ ”

说话声停了一会。

“ 快要十点了 ……”

“ 最近小煦搬回家里了，她会照顾好树花的。 ”

背对着天道躺在床上的加贺美睁开眼睛， “ 所以你不回去？ ”

他听到背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，布料相互摩擦，随即是床垫被挤压的声响，然后一条手臂横了过来，搭在他的腰上，又将他往后面拖。天道抱住他，温热的胸膛贴着他的后背，加贺美感觉到对方的胯下稍微有那么一点点热，但还不到硬起来的程度， “…… 是为了这个？ ” 他问。

“ 我买了明天的电影票。 ”

加贺美顿住了。天道继续说， “ 但我猜你还是不想去。 ”

“ 带树花和小煦去吧， ” 加贺美把头埋进枕头里，声音闷闷的， “ 或者其他女孩子 …… 之类的。 ”

天道把手探进他的衣服里，来回抚摸那道尚未完全消退的疤痕， “ 加贺美新。 ” 他有一段时间没这么称呼对方了， “ 我看为了 ’ 这个 ’ 的人 ——” 他故意挺身往前蹭了蹭， “ 是你才对。 ”

加贺美像是被噎住一样，脸色变得十分精彩。

天道挑起眉， “ 战斗的时候都不怕死，却在这种小事面前退缩不前吗？太难看了，「 Gatack 」。 ”

这一而再、再而三逃避现实的样子实在是让人看不过眼，他故意提起 Gatack 的战神名号，以此来刺一刺加贺美。

“ 什么叫 ‘ 这种小事 ’ ！？ ” 加贺美涨红着脸， “ 你说的是，呃、就是 ……”

“ 我喜欢你，不仅想操你，还想和你交往的事？ ”

—— 他居然真的说出来了。

加贺美纠结万分地转过身来。他在昏暗的灯光下和天道对视了几秒，就因为还没有做好心理准备而羞窘起来。他迅速把头埋到天道的胸膛附近，蹩脚地假装自己已经睡着。

本来也没打算一下就把人逼得太紧的天道维持原来的姿势，没有再说话。

加贺美大概是累了，很快就真的有些昏昏欲睡。前段时间的加贺美因为受到鳞粉的影响，精力、体力都明显大不如前，体重和食欲也同步下降，青年原本精壮结实的身板在手术前就已经肉眼可见地变薄。

天道伸手揉按着手下的肉体，意外地发现加贺美比起之前居然长回了一点肌肉。看来加贺美确实在逐渐恢复，精神和肉体都是。他一直是个容易让人意外的性格 …… 就连加贺美自己有时候都意识不到自己到底有多么坚韧又难以摧毁。他收紧了手臂，又问了一次， “ 后天的电影票我也买了。 ”

“ 为什么只有看电影这个选项啊？ ” 加贺美在迷糊间吐槽了一句， “ 你的约会品味真的好古板啊 ……”

天道正要反驳，又听到他嘀咕道， “ 下 ……zZz…… 下个星期才行 ……” 他伸手熊抱住天道， “ 警 …… 要 …… 考试 ……”

难为他在这几个字里还能听出对方是说得去参加警察的公务员考试。天道任由他在自己胸前蹭来蹭去，也渐渐有了困意。

说起来，警察的薪水估计也没办法天天吃鲭鱼味 … 噌 ……zZz…… 吧 ……

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近打猎打得太开心了，整个人眉飞色舞、神采飞扬，本来想好的猎奇画面怎么写都没感觉，只好都删了改写点无脑甜甜……  
Anyway，我终于写完啦！


End file.
